Entropy
"Everything you are, everything you were, everything you could ever be..... It will all come to an end" - Emma Appearance Entropy is always seen in a Victorian stile outfit, purple with frills at the skirt and sleeves and leggings as well as roses decorating her person, she has a hooded cape over her white hair and brown eyes. She use to ware a dark red outfit and red hair before she got her powers. ^ Emma, before her powers Personality Entropy is normally a static person, showing no emotion. However when she finds a fight she smiles like a child, taking the whole thing as some sort of game, taking joy in showing them the 'power of Entropy' as fighting is literally child's play to her. History Long ago, Emma Roz was a normal commoner. With little to now skills in magic or combat Emma lived a relatively normal life. That is, until she fell in love with a local royal by the name of Rapier Parrigue. She felt she had no chance with the royal, being a commoner and all, but that all changed when the royal held an 'open ball' in his castle. ^ Rapier Parrigue Rapier, oddly took an interest in the common girl, the two danced and spent much time together, quickly becoming lovers. Rapier took the time to train her in combat and in the ways of the sword he used and for which he was apply named after. ^ Rapier and Emma fighting as a couple However, all was not as it seamed. Rapier was really a vampire that had been living for thousands of years. A monster, that feed on normal mortals. The two fought and Emma lost the fight. Rapier banished her from the home she grew up in, and she pledged vengeance on him. In time she was recruited to replace a member of the 'Horsemen of the Apocalypse' that was thought to have fallen in battle. When the member returned Emma became known as 'Entropy, the Fifth Horsemen of the Apocalypse'. Some time not long ago, Entropy took an interest in a man named Zachery Ōkami, choosing to have him as her new lover and sharing some of her power with him. Though why she did this and what it was about him that peaked her interest is unclear, the two are often seem moving and fighting together. ^ Zachery Ōkami ^ Zach and Emma together Magic & Abilities Entropy has her own Domain, the "Domain of Entropy" makes it so that energy used in it go to her. Magical, physical, technological. And that the energy can't be recovered by whoever lost it, slowly sapping the user and making Entropy stronger. She can also command the orb she uses via what is though to be telekinesis. She also seems to have the ability to share her power with one person, choosing to share it with her lover Zachery, changing him and making him stronger. Trivia * I was going to name her Emma Rose, but chose Roz, which means Rose anyway. * I had to make this page TWICE cause of some bullshit with my tabs not switching and it not giving me the normal warning it gives if you try to leave without saving. Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female Category:Lost Magic User Category:Weapon User